Her Faithful Servant
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: AU. "Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya jatuh cinta padamu.. karena aku adalah budakmu yang paling setia." Natsume-centric.


Aku nyaris tenggelam. Dua buah bola mata berwarna madu itu nyaris menenggelamkan diriku masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan mataku pergi dari sosok gadis kecil itu; rambut panjang berwarna senada yang terurai nyaris menyentuh tanah, kulit halus seputih salju di akhir tahun, bibir merah merona bagaikan buah apel matang yang sering disajikan sebagai hidangan penutup sang raja, dan juga kimono berlapis-lapis dengan motif ranting pohon sakura dengan sempurna memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya yang tampak rapuh.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" suara lembutnya memecah lamunanku. Dia menyodorkan telapak tangan kanan mungilnya padaku.

Aku lalu menatap sodoran tangan itu, tanpa terlintas sedikit pun di benakku untuk membalasnya dengan sentuhan. Tanpa sadar sebelah alisku terangkat, bingung atas apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis ini. Sejenak terpikirkan olehku bahwa gadis di hadapanku ini agak sinting. Mengajakku pergi bersamanya dengan menyodorkan tangannya padaku?

Tahukah kau, Nona, aku ini kotor.

"…kau mau ikut denganku?" kali ini ia memberikan tekanan pada intonasinya, seperti menyuruhku memenuhi hasrat sintingnya.

Tak punya pilihan lain, dengan tangan kotorku, aku menodai kesucian kulitnya. Setelah itu aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku, seraya menemukan bahwa ternyata aku harus menundukkan sedikit daguku untuk dapat melihat seulas senyum yang tertoreh di wajahnya yang agak memerah itu.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah budakku yang paling setia!"

* * *

**Her Faithful Servant**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

Aku menghela nafasku dalam. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Kumainkan jari-jariku untuk menghitung telah berapa kali aku mendapatkan mimpi itu dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Tiga kali—empat dengan hari ini. Aku mendecak pelan sebelum bangkit dan melipat _futon_ milikku. Kedua mataku menyipit ketika sinar mentari tiba-tiba saja masuk menyelinap melalui celah-celah tipis antara rentetan kayu-kayu jati yang membangun gubukku.

Fajar baru saja menyingsing.

Kubuka jendela dan kuhirup segarnya udara di pagi hari. Pikiranku tiba-tiba saja melayang kembali pada mimpi tadi itu. Betapa aku sangat tahu bahwa mimpi itu sebenarnya adalah kejadian yang sungguh-sungguh terjadi di masa laluku. Kejadian dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan majikanku yang sekarang.

Namanya panggilannya Mikan—sungguh kau tak ingin tahu betapa panjang nama aslinya—yaitu putri mahkota kerajaan Sakura yang kini memegang kendali pemerintahan dari wilayah tempatku tinggal ini. Tak kusangka, sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Natsume! Natsume!" teriakan familiar itu terngiang-ngiang di kedua telingaku. Cepat-cepat aku menyibakkan kimonoku yang lusuh. Mengusir debu yang terlihat menempel di permukaannya. Kemudian kucuci kedua telapak tanganku pada sungai kecil yang mengalir di belakang gubukku.

Betapa aku tak ingin dia mendapati diriku dalam keadaan kumal seperti ini.

"Natsume!" tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tangan-tangan yang memelukku dari belakang. Tubuhku secara spontan berbalik, mendapati sosok gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ada di mimpiku—bedanya hanya sedikit lebih dewasa—memelukku sesuka hatinya. Cepat-cepat kulepaskan tangan-tangan itu menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Tuan Putri," ucapku sambil memalingkan kedua mataku darinya, tak enak hati. "Seharusnya Tuan Putri tak boleh kemari. Bukankah Yang Mulia Raja—"

"Ayahanda tidak berhak melarangku kemari! Kau adalah milikku. Apapun yang berhubungan denganmu adalah sepenuhnya urusanku." potongnya tegas. "Dan kau juga berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan Putri' atau apapun itu. Panggil aku 'Mikan'!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Panggil aku 'Mikan', Natsume!"

"Baiklah, Mikan," lagi-lagi aku merasa wajahku mendadak hangat saat menyebutkan namanya. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mampir kesini saja!" jawabnya riang.

"…disini kotor."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Natsume?" aku tahu ia hanya berpura-pura. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tidak, ayahanda dan ibunda menyuruhku untuk menghadap beliau berdua siang nanti di istana utama. Tumben sekali 'kan aku disuruh menghadap ayahanda dan ibunda sekaligus. Kira-kira ada masalah apa ya? Natsume, kau tahu apa masalahnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Saya juga tidak tahu."

"Oh, begitu ya…" keluhnya mencebil. "Ya sudahlah. Oh iya, satu jam lagi datang ke istanaku ya! Kali ini aku ingin mengajarimu berhitung!"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku tak dapat menolak senyuman manis di wajahnya itu. Bagaikan senjata ampuh pasukan pengawal kerajaan, aku tak pernah kuasa membantah. Senjata itu selalu saja berhasil menguliti setiap sel-sel tubuhku. Membuatku selalu memenuhi setiap keinginannya. Sekalipun keinginannya itu menentang aturan tersirat antara penghuni istana dan budaknya.

Setelah memberinya salam perpisahan, aku segera menutup pintu gubukku. Kuperhatikan sosok dirinya yang semakin mengecil dari balik jendela. Ia sama sekali tak berubah dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Ceria, penuh semangat, dan baik hatinya. Lagi-lagi aku kembali teringat akan mimpi itu.

Saat itu aku sedang duduk sendirian dengan lutut menyentuh dagu di sisi jalan dekat pintu gerbang istana kerajaan. Meratapi nasib dan ketidakberuntungan yang baru saja dialami seorang anak lelaki berusia 10 tahun seperti diriku saat itu. Sebelumnya aku baru saja berhasil kabur dari sebuah rumah penampungan yatim piatu, dimana ternyata pelecehan seksual terhadap anak dibawah umur adalah sesuatu yang biasa.

Tak ada satupun dari para pejalan kaki yang memedulikanku saat itu. Melirik pun tidak, apalagi menyapa. Aku pikir aku akan segera menjadi bangkai busuk di pinggir jalan, hingga tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis datang menyapa. Gadis itu adalah Mikan, seorang putri mahkota yang tengah berjalan-jalan keluar istana ditemani dayang-dayang. Aku menyerah pada kebaikan hatinya yang membuatnya kebal dari rasa malu, dan juga membuatnya kebal dari hasutan para dayang-dayang berusaha menjauhkan aku darinya. Kebaikannya membuat diriku diselimuti cahaya seperti sekarang ini. Memberiku sebuah harapan di tengah pahitnya kehidupan.

Kebaikan hatinya dan senyumnya, membuatku jatuh tenggelam ke dalam cinta yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang budak yang tidak diperbolehkan bahkan untuk memiliki sebuah perasaan. Akan tetapi aku tak kuasa menghapus perasaan ini—perasaan yang semakin berkembang seiring dengan berjalannya sang waktu.

Oleh karena itu, biarkan aku untuk terus berada di sisinya dan melindunginya hingga maut memisahkan kami berdua, sebagai pengganti rasa cintaku padanya.

* * *

Jantungku nyaris copot ketika berhasil mencuri dengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yang Mulia Baginda Raja kepada Mikan. Dari balik celah-celah kecil langit-langit istana utama aku dapat melihat garis-garis keterkejutan yang tergambar di wajah cantiknya. Melihat itu aku segera tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin salah mendengar. Apalagi kata-kata Yang Mulia terus saja mengiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Kau telah kami jodohkan dengan seorang putra mahkota dari kerajaan tetangga, Mikan."—adalah kata-kata yang memenuhi pikiranku saat ini.

Aku berusaha untuk kembali memusatkan fokusku pada pemandangan di bawahku. Hanya keheningan yang saat ini menghubungkan antara orang tua dan anak itu, hingga Mikan menghancurkannya, "…Ayahanda pasti cuma bercanda, 'kan?"

"Tidak, sayang," bantah Yang Mulia Permaisuri dengan lembut, "Ayahandamu berbicara yang sebenarnya."

"I-Itu pasti bohong! Aku ini masih berumur 15 tahun, Ibunda!"

"Dengar Mikan," tegas Yang Mulia Baginda Raja. "Sekarang ini mulai tercium desas-desus bahwa pasukan negara tetangga tengah bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan serangan ke negeri kita ini. Untuk mencegah hal itu, ayahanda bermaksud menikahkanmu dengan putra mahkota negeri itu secepatnya!"

"Tapi Ayahanda, itu 'kan masih desas-desus…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Mikan! Kita tidak akan pernah bisa memprediksi masa depan!"

Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, kedua mata indah Mikan tampak mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku menggertakkan gigi-gigiku. Sungguh, apa yang hendak diinginkan oleh Yang Mulia? Aku juga memang pernah mendengar desas-desus penyerangan itu. Tapi, demi Tuhan, itu masih desas-desus! Kabar burung! Oh, ingin rasanya aku meninju Yang Mulia karena telah menjodohkan Mikan hanya karena alasan desas-desus seperti itu.

Tak ingin aku benar-benar melakukan hal nekat itu, aku segera membuat langkahku keluar dari loteng rahasia istana utama tersebut. Sambil mengusap-usap dadaku yang entah kenapa terasa sesak, aku berlari menuju gubuk milikku yang berada di sebelah pinggir selatan komplek istana Putri Mahkota.

"Sial!" gerutuku kesal.

Segera saja rentetan kayu-kayu jati yang merupakan tembok kediamanku menjadi sasaran empuk tinju bertubi-tubi dariku. Aku tak peduli jika tembok itu rusak. Aku tak peduli dengan suara berisik yang dihasilkannya. Aku tak peduli dengan darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari ujung kepalan kedua tanganku.

Terasa sakit…baik kedua tangan maupun hatiku.

"SIAL!" keluhku berseru sambil sekali lagi meninju tembok kayu yang akhirnya hancur juga itu, sebelum tubuhku roboh telentang dengan keringat-keringat yang mengalir turun melewati pelipisku.

"Mikan dan menikah… kedua kata itu bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benakku!" ucapku, yang membuat rasa sakit di hatiku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan rasa frustasiku, aku segera bangkit dan menutup tembok yang rusak dengan salah satu kimono lusuh milikku. Kujilati darah dan luka-luka di punggung jari-jariku. Setelah itu kuhitung mundur jari-jariku itu, siap menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang telah sedari tadi kutunggu.

"NATSUME!" teriakan menyelengking itu terdengar tepat sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Aku lalu segera membuka pintu dan sosok cantik dengan kimono kuning berlapis-lapis itu langsung menyerbuku dan memelukku erat, sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Natsume… Natsume…" isaknya di dadaku.

Kuelus-eluskan telapak tanganku pada rambut panjang halusnya, bermaksud menenangkannya. Kali ini kubiarkan dirinya memelukku. Aku tak peduli sebagaimana kotornya diriku maupun sebagaimana tidak pantasnya diriku untuk dipeluknya. Sungguh aku rela mati demi menghentikan waktu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Agar Mikan dapat terus berada dalam pelukanku selamanya.

Setelah Mikan mulai merasa tenang, aku lalu mengajaknya masuk dan kututup pintu di depanku. Kuarahkan dia untuk duduk di atas satu-satunya bantal empuk yang kumiliki dan dengan diriku yang turut duduk tanpa alas disebelahnya. Masih kurangkulkan lengan kananku di pundaknya saat ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Natsume, aku…aku dijodohkan dengan putra mahkota kerajaan tetangga…"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Saya tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Saya dengar dari dayang-dayang."

"Apa kau juga tahu kalau pernikahanku akan dilangsungkan bulan depan?"

"…kalau itu saya tidak tahu." Tanpa sadar kedua alisku mengerut.

Kami lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Natsume?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Perjodohanku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lidahku mendadak kelu dan pita suaraku seperti diikat oleh sesuatu karena tak satu pun kata-kata keluar dari mulutku. _Jangan menikahi putra mahkota sialan itu, Mikan!_ Hanya pikiranku yang dengan blak-blakannya—yang cukup membuatku kaget—mampu menjawab semua kegalauan itu. _Kumohon jangan menikah dengannya! _Seandainya saja aku dapat mengatakan itu. _…karena aku mencintaimu, Mikan! _Oh tidak, sekarang aku mulai membenci pikiranku itu.

"Saya tidak tahu." hanya itulah yang mampu kukeluarkan melalui bibirku.

Mikan hanya menghela nafasnya seakan-akan kecewa dengan jawabanku itu. "Apa menurutmu aku harus menerima perjodohan itu?"

"Sejujurnya saya tidak berhak untuk menentukan pilihanmu, Mikan. Akan tetapi kalau saya jadi dirimu, saya…"

Ia menatapku dalam. "Saya?"

"Saya pasti akan menerima keputusan Yang Mulia Baginda Raja, apapun itu." …_Shit_.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya, kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. "Oh, begitu. Benar juga ucapanmu itu, Natsume."

"Terima kasih."

Kami lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Oh ya, Natsume. Seminggu lagi, putra mahkota itu akan mengunjungiku serta hendak membicarakan urusan pernikahan dengan ayahanda dan ibunda. Saat itu, aku ingin kau menemaniku. Kau mau 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baik."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Natsume, tanganmu kenapa?"

Sekali lagi tak satu pun kata-kata keluar dari bibirku. Aku mengunci erat bibirku itu walaupun Mikan dengan gigihnya berusaha untuk memaksaku memberi tahu penyebab luka-luka yang ada di tanganku. Tentu saja pada akhirnya aku hanya berdusta. Maafkan aku, Mikan. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada kau mengetahui diriku yang sempat cemburu terhadap perjodohanmu itu.

* * *

Prosesi pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Secepat sehelai daun kering melayang jatuh meninggalkan rantingnya. Secepat itulah aku kehilangan Mikan dari sisiku. Kehilangan senyumnya yang selalu diumbarkannya saat tengah bersamaku. Dia yang selalu berusaha menembus benteng hubungan budak-majikan yang kuciptakan dan tanpa kusadari telah ia runtuhkan sedikit demi sedikit, dengan cahayanya yang begitu membutakan. Sebuta cintaku padanya.

Dari balik tirai ruangan akad nikah, kedua mataku menatap sosok dirinya yang berbalut putih kimono pernikahan. Kutatap dirinya yang duduk bersimpuh bersandingan dengan sang Putra Mahkota yang entah kenapa memiliki gambar bintang di bawah mata kirinya itu. Kutatap pula senyumnya yang dipersembahkan bukan kepadaku itu.

Secepat itukah aku kehilangannya?

Aku menghela nafasku. Rasa sesak di dada ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku menyadari, bahwa mungkin aku tak lagi bisa untuk selalu berada di sampingnya sebagai budak setianya, pun tak bisa lagi melindunginya. Apalah guna memiliki budak jika ia telah memiliki seorang suami. Budak seperti diriku memang pantas untuk dibuang. Tapi tak kusangka harus secepat ini.

Sudahlah. Lelah aku berkeluh kesah. Bukankah aku yang telah menyuruhnya untuk menikah? Seharusnya saat itu aku—sudahlah. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya kuucapkan selamat tinggal.

Selamat tinggal, Mikan.

...

"Kau mau kemana, Natsume? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari istana ini?" tanya sang putri yang masih mengenakan kimono pengantinnya tatkala melihatku melangkah menuju gerbang utama istana sambil membawa segepok barang-barang pribadiku.

"Tidak ada, Tuan Putri. Tak ada yang menyuruh saya."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Saya rasa saya sudah tidak lagi dibutuhkan di sisi Tuan Putri."

Kedua mataku terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba saja tetesan air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. Nyaris melunturkan riasan di wajahnya. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku heran dan mengangkat kedua tanganku bermaksud meraihnya, menghentikan tangisnya, namun terhenti di tengah-tengah. Tak seharusnya aku menyentuh wanita yang telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik seorang lelaki lain. Lalu mengapa dia menangis?

"Tuan Putri…"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan Putri'! Panggil aku 'Mikan'!"

"Mi-Mikan…"

Ia pun menyeka air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Senyum, yang aku tahu, hanya dipersembahkannya kepadaku. Hanya kepadaku.

"Bagus. Lalu satu hal lagi yang patut kau ketahui, Natsume," ucapnya lantang dibalik sesegukannya, "bahwa kau adalah milikku. Hanya aku tuanmu. Hanya kau milikku yang paling setia. Oleh karena itu, kau harus terus berada di sisiku. Hingga maut memisahkan kita berdua. Mengerti 'kan, Natsume?"

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, merasa kaget. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencerna setiap makna dari kata-katanya, aku mengangguk tanda memahami. Segera saja aku menjatuhkan diriku ke tanah dan berlutut dihadapannya. Dengan segenap hatiku aku menyatakan sebuah sumpah. Sumpah yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari sebuah ikrar suci pernikahan.

"Saya adalah dan akan selalu menjadi budakmu yang paling setia, Mikan."

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Yuuto Tamano doesn't own Gakuen Alice. But, she does own the plot.

**Author's Note:** Ide fic ini tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku ketika mendengar temanku yang lagi curhat tentang kecengannya yang ngomong kalau cinta tak harus memiliki. So, bagi para pembaca yang tidak menangkap makna cerita ini adalah bahwa yang namanya cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Cerita ini lebih menekankan pada sisi realisme dimana kita tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa kehidupan di dunia nyata tidak seindah kehidupan di dunia dongeng. Lalu kenapa aku menggunakan latar Jepang jaman dahulu? Entahlah mungkin karena feel-nya lebih dapat aja. Btw, Chapter 13 dari fic "Confusion and Hesitation" diusahakan update pertengahan Juni. Sejujurnya aku memiliki kesulitan menentukan kisah akhir percintaan LittleHazel dan CrimsonFlame. Harap menunggu dengan sabar.

REVIEW please! **IMPORTANT!** Haruskah aku membuat sequel dari fic ini?

_(Revised by Yuuto Tamano. 09/09/2010) _


End file.
